Soren and Pixel's Very Epic Fanmade Supernoobs Arc
is, as the title suggests, a fanmade Supernoobs story arc by these two dudes. Synopsis A mysterious villain is able to get hold of prototype Battle Balls and turn them for the use of evil. After giving a few to students of Cornbury Middle School and corrupting Soren and Ae-ri's Battle Balls, the rest of the Supernoobs must stop this villain before it's to late. Script Part One (Open on a shot of the Noobs at a cafeteria table.) (Soren does and epic opening and sits at their lunch table) Soren: Hey gamers. (Upon noticing Soren come forth, Ae-ri slams her left fist on the table so loudly it makes Tyler, who is sitting next to her, flinch.) Ae-ri: Soren! We were wondering where you were. Soren: I was just gettin' my lunch and rounding up all the spoons I can find in the hallway. Ae-ri: Spoons? In the hallway? What, were they on the floor or something? Soren: Yeah! Ae-ri: Sweet... wait, (rises from her seat and slams her hands, palm-first onto the table) what... is THAT. (The Noobs jerk their heads around and see the thing.) Soren: What the heck is that!? Ae-ri: You tell me! Soren: I can't! (The camera zooms onto the thing which is,,,,,,,,,, a Black Battle Ball™!) Ae-ri: It looks like... a battle ball. Okay, which one of you left your Battle Ball out in the open?! (Nobody answers Ae-ri's question.) Soren: Doesn't look like any of the battle balls we have, I'm gonna touch it. Ae-ri: But what if it's dangerous? Soren: That's why I'm gonna touch it! (Soren starts inching towards the Black Battle Ball and then picks it up.) (Ae-ri facepalms. Soren smiles and stuffs it in her hat.) Soren: See, nothing bad happened! (Suddenly, Something Bad Happens™.) Ae-ri: Uhh... Soren? Soren: What? Ae-ri: I-Is something wrong? Something seems off to me. Soren: Nope! Ae-ri: Alright, whatever. Must be the after-effects of that mixture of soda, water and orange juice I chugged in one go last night. (The bell rings) Soren: That's my call. Soren out! Ae-ri: There has got to be more to this. How did that Battle Ball show up?! (Cuts to Soren putting the Black Battle Ball next to her own battle ball in her locker. She then shuts it and grabs her books.) (Ae-ri and the other Noobs zip by and notice.) Ae-ri: SOREN! What in the name of thunder are you doing with that thing?! Tyler: Yeah, what she sai- (Suddenly... (literally take a shot every time the word "Suddenly" is said) VIRUS HAPPENS) Soren: Oop, the virus struck! (Soren runs to the locker and grabs the Black Battle Ball instead of her own) Ae-ri (shouting): SOREN! WAIT! YOU TOOK THE WRONG O- Shope: How many times are you going to shout today? Ae-ri: A lot. (Enter the transformation sequence (minus Soren). Soren puts in the Black Battle Ball and gets a transformation like this.) (The Noobs run out of school to fight whatever Monster Of The Week this script brings us. Soren immediately attacks it with the magic of the Black Battle Ball as the rest of the Noobs just look at her.) (Ae-ri loses all focus and is distracted by the magic Soren is using.) Ae-ri: Those powers! I've never seen anything like them! (Soren kicks the monster's butt and removes the virus.) Ae-ri: Hm. She essentially kicked that creature's butt for us. (The other Noobs stay silent and try to piece this wacky-ass puzzle together) Soren: Well that was easy! (THE NEXT DAY...) (Cuts to Soren's house. She is waking up, and immediately feels that something isn't quite right.) Soren: Hmmmmmm, maybe I'm sick or something. I wonder why,,,,,,, (Soren checks her temperature, which is at least 100 degrees.) Soren: MOM! I'M SICK! (Cuts to Cornbury Middle School. Ae-ri is at her desk dicking around with her battle ball. She is concentrating hard on it.) Tyler: Hey, have you seen Soren today? Ae-ri: Nah. (Ae-ri does not make content with Tyler as she says this.) (Cuts back to Soren, sitting on her couch watching anime.) Soren: Being sick sucks. But at least I can go ahead and watch some anime! (Something is heard in this distance) Soren: Be quiet! I'm watching anime! (The sound grows louder.) (Soren starts to walk towards where the sound is) Soren: I said be qui- (The sound turns out to be coming from the Black Battle Ball Soren took.) Soren: Maybe Ae-ri was right.... (Soren starts to approach it.) (Sudde- no... and thus, Wacky Shit Happens.) (Cut back to Cornbury Middle School. Ae-ri is still dicking around with her Battle Ball when she gets a text from Shope, who is sitting right next to her. Ae-ri opens the text, which says "PUT YOUR BATTLE BALL AWAY. YOU ARE IN CLASS." Ae-ri replies with "No u" and throws her phone back in her schoolbag, Battle Ball still in hand.) (The noobs all get a text from Soren, which says "Hey guys! I'm sick, and right now I'm just approaching that weird Battle Ball that's making noise in my room. See ya when I'm better!".) (Ae-ri gets out her phone and notices the text.) Ae-ri: (shrugging) Oh, that explains everything. Wait WHAT!? (Cuts back to Soren. She grabs the Black Battle Ball and looks at it for a good few seconds while sitting on her bed.) (The ball does nothing during those few seconds.) Soren: Nothing seems wrong, but I got my eye on you! (Soren stores it in her hat and starts to watch anime in her room.) (The ball makes more of those weird-ass noises.) Soren: (Pulls the ball out of her hat) Stop being weird challenge. (Then, the Black Battle Ball starts to basically brainwash Soren.) Soren: Wha? (Soren's eyes get all swirly like what happens when ya get brainwashed.) (Cut back to the noobs, who are frantically sending text messages to Soren. She doesn't reply to any of them.) Ae-ri: Why isn't she responding?! Did she die?! Did something terrible happen?! Did she become a villain pawn?! (Ae-ri continues her rambled screaming, Shope looks at the camera like she's on The Office) Shope: Uh, maybe she's sleeping? Ae-ri: WHO ON EARTH SLEEPS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY!? Shope: Sick people, like Soren. Ae-ri: SICK PEOPLE?! Shope: Yes. Sick people. Now will you please stop yelling? You've been yelling since we first made contact today. (In reality, Soren is still looking at the ball, still being brainwashed.) (Soren's eyes grow a bit angrier overtime, and she begins to smirk. Now she's evil (Dun dun dun!)) (Cut back to the school. The school bell rings; everyone runs out faster than you can say "Despacito". They all walk to Soren's house to see what's up.) Category:SuperNoobs